Pitchin' Impossible
Pitchin' Impossible is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the ninth of the first season. This episode introduces The Mole, a blind mole with a mole on his face. HTF Episode Description What's more fun than trying your luck at midway games? It might be harder than you think if you can't see, but Mole gives it his best shot and wins a squeezable prize! Plot All the Happy Tree Friends are having the time of their lives at the carnival, though at one booth a lot more is happening. As Petunia is playing at Lumpy's carnival stand, throwing baseballs to knock down milk bottles, The Mole, our newest blind Happy Tree Friend, hears the noise going on at the booth, and decides to give it a go. The Mole puts money forward to play and, even though he sees that The Mole is blind, Lumpy sees no harm in letting him play. Lumpy takes the money and gives The Mole two balls. He throws the first one and it bounces all over the stand like rubber. The Mole stumbles to get his second ball, but he knocks it off the stand, causing him to duck. Eventually, the support beams holding the window to the booth open are knocked away, sending the window falling down on Petunia. When all is said and done, Petunia is now missing the top half of her head. With one ball left The Mole makes another attempt, unaware that the window has closed. The ball bounces off the wall and hits a lever to the Ferris wheel, causing it to spin out of control. This flings many Generic Tree Friends (18 to be exact) on the Ferris wheel off in random directions and causes the Ferris wheel to come off its hinges. It speeds towards the stand where Lumpy sticks his head out the window to see the Ferris wheel rushing towards him. He tries to get away but the wheel cuts him (as well as the booth, and crushes the remains of Petunia) in half, causing his intestines to fall out of his body. In all the confusion, The Mole gets his prize: a blood-spattered teddy bear, which he hugs. Moral "Take your vitamins!" Deaths #Petunia dies when a wall of a carnival game falls on her, cutting her head in half. #18 Generic Tree Friends are flung off a Ferris Wheel that spins at high speed. (Debatable', some may have survived) #Lumpy gets vertically cut in half by the Ferris Wheel. Goofs #Lumpy's eyes randomly move while Petunia is throwing her balls. #At the beginning Lumpy's left antler is pointing up and his right is pointing down. but in the rest of the episode his left antler is pointing down and his right is pointing up. #Petunia's eyelashes are missing in two scenes: When she is first seen playing at Lumpy's booth, and when she realizes that the second support beam for the window gets knocked down. #When Lumpy takes the dollar from The Mole, he has four fingers and one thumb. #As the window comes crashing down on Petunia, it appears that it closed down on the middle of her body, but when they show The Mole again, her head was cut in half instead. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places a few times. #When Lumpy is cut in half, there is blood in his antlers. Additionally, each antler only has two prongs, instead of three. #His antlers are also not attached to his skull. #When a wall of a carnival game falls on Petunia, cutting her head in half, the blood on the wall is red, but the blood on the ground is orange. #Also when Lumpy is bisected by the Ferris Wheel, his brain appears above his skull instead of inside it. #In the beginning of the episode, Petunia has three balls. When Lumpy gives The Mole some balls, The Mole has two balls rather than three. Though, The Mole may have payed less money, since in reality at carnivals you get fewer balls for less money. #In the beginning of the episode, the entire front of Lumpy's stand is open, but when Lumpy opens it to see what's going on, he only opens a small window, not the entire wall. #In the beginning of the episode the right side of the stand is open, but when The Mole hands Lumpy his money it's closed and covered with prizes. #In the Classics Remastered version, Petunia is listed "Lifty and Shifty" in the intro. #Numerous times in the episode, the wall of teddy bears can't be seen. #When Lumpy gets sliced in half, his clothes aren't visible. #When we see the Ferris Wheel at the beginning of the episode, it's facing sideways. But when it hurls towards Lumpy's stand, it appears to be facing the booth. #If this episode is viewed on .swf format, the loading, cast and credits screens will have the Arial font instead of the usual HTF font. #In the very first shot of the episode, the shadow of the three stacked bottles is just a single bottle. Trivia *This is the first time we see Lumpy with any facial hair. *When the ball was bouncing, if you listen carefully, you hear part of the former opening of Mondo Mini Shows. *Since Petunia survived in House Warming, this would be the first time Petunia died. *As shown from the episode's storyboard, The Mole's ball was supposed to hit the middle part of the Ferris Wheel instead of its lever. *The HD version is the first 'Classics Remastered' to come out of order. *This marks Lumpy's second episode that he doesn't kill anyone or himself and dies. The first is Havin' A Ball. *This is one of three episodes, where Lumpy wears a mustache and/or beard. The other two is Mime to Five and Double Whammy. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Mole Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:2000 Episodes